backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
No Place
"No Place" is a song by the Backstreet Boys, their eighth track on their tenth studio album, DNA and their third single. It was released on January 4, 2019 and was written by Brett James, Joshua Miller and Troy Verges and produced by Steven Solomon. Meaning of the song The video was directed by . The heartwarming track talks about how the performers have been all over the world, but there is no place like being home with their wives and children. Background The visual centers around the importance of family, as the group is shown playing with their children and spending time with their wives. In the sentimental video, each of the band’s five members – AJ McLean, Howie Dorough, Nick Carter, Kevin Richardson, and Brian Littrell – hang out with their wives and children in various settings: McLean dances with daughters Ava and Lyric in a living room and enjoying wife Rochelle's company, Carter swims in the pool with his son, Odin and snuggling with wife Lauren, Richardson roasts marshmallows with sons Mason and Maxwell and gazing out at nature alongside wife Kristin, Littrell cooks with son Baylee and wife Leighanne in a kitchen and playing basketball, and Dorough is at the playground with sons James and Holden and sipping wine on a couch with wife Leigh while they all sing along. Lyrics I've been to Paris, made my way down to Rome Seen the sun setting on the beach in Mexico But I could care less, 'cause I was all alone And there ain't no way to touch your body over the phone I've been all around the world, done all there is to do But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to You're a wild night with a hell of a view There ain't no place, ain't no place like you There ain't no place, ain't no place like you You're my daybreak, you're my California sun You're my Memphis, New York, New Orleans all rolled into one In the city, the country, the mountains or sea Wherever you are, baby, that's where I wanna be I've been all around the world, done all there is to do But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to You're a wild night with a hell of a view There ain't no place, ain't no place like you There ain't no place, ain't no place like you, no There ain't no place (no place, no place) Ooh, yeah, ain't no place Wherever you are, baby, that's where I wanna be I've been all around the world, done all there is to do But you'll always be the home I wanna come home to You're a wild night with a hell of a view There ain't no place, ain't no place like you There ain't no place, ain't no place like you Said there ain't no place, ain't no place like you, yeah There ain't no place (no place, no place) No place There ain't no place like No place like you No place, no place, no place, no place There ain't no place, no place like you Music Video Category:DNA Category:Songs by the Backstreet Boys Category:Singles Category:Songs